


Now he's moving close, My heart in my throat

by komorebim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just until the end of the year, then it’s over”</p><p>Hinata’s voice is sweet, like melted caramel. But his hands around Kageyama’s neck are a different story as his hips meet like a tidal wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now he's moving close, My heart in my throat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that I didn't like that much but posted it anyways, no beta reader so if there's any mistakes, now you know. Also the title is from 'Home' by Daughter.

Kageyama meets him on Janurary, and it’s still cold outside. He meets his eyes, he meets his lips, but first he meets his red hands and knife-like nails, and then he feels his lungs exploding.

In February he knows the shape of his thighs by heart, by March Hinata knows enough to make him crumble and shake. Hinata’s hands have a metallic taste when his tongue meets them, he thinks it’s because he’s just as cold.

It’s April.

He might as well be dead, Hinata thinks so too.

Kageyama feels like his skin is sandpaper, and Hinata knows how to rip him open and taste every bit of him. The room feels small and he feels smaller, even if he’s a few heads taller than Hinata, he’s still weak compared to almost pitch black orbes. His core pulses enough for the neighbor to hear it, if there’s such a thing as neighborhood where he is, there’s barely air around him, around them, how can something else exist, how can his lungs work, how can he move.

He can’t.

It’s May.

He shakes everytime he breathes. Hinata smiles wider, laughs brighter, but his eyes are so, so incredibly dark, and his hands are warm, soft and constricting.

_Save me._

It’s June and he wonders what would happen if a dark street wasn’t synonymous of the smell of alcohol under his nose. Kageyama digs his nails into his cheeks, he feels the pain, but he doesn’t feel anything else, his stomach churns, when is the last time he ate something fulfilling? Not that he remembers what life was before meeting Hinata.

“Just until the end of the year, then it’s over”

I don't stand a chance in these four walls.

Hinata’s voice is sweet, like melted caramel. But his hands around Kageyama’s neck are a different story as his hips meet like a tidal wave.

_Please. Please._

It’s July and Kageyama would be graduating by now, he would be preparing for university, his mom would be so proud. He gags but nothing comes out of his mouth.

He sobs into the ripped pillow, hoping it can suffocate him.

August means melted popsicles and beach volleyball, it means being alive and free.

But Kageyama is dead when Hinata’s blood stained hands pull at his hair.

“Are you done yet?” Hinata’s voice is soft on September, but Kageyama stopped hoping in May. He shakes his head weakly, he tries to raise himself, Hinata under him, but his knees have long given up. His sides are burning, everything is ablaze. “Come on, baby, just a little bit longer” Kageyama sobs as he drops, he sobs when Hinata’s hands dig into every dip, sobs when he’s bathed in red.

October is his nightmare, he spits ghosts and cries ghouls, Hinata laughs, bites his neck while he struggles to break free, he chokes, but he can barely move, can barely breathe.

He forgets his name on November, he sees nothing else but blurry photographs around him, he only remembers the metallic taste, can only gasp, he sees nothing, he is nothing, he feels his soul pouring out of his open skin. He knows nothing but the drag of Hinata’s lips over his.

He’s standing on top of the roof. He forgot how he managed to walk, maybe he didn’t, he thinks as he sees Hinata standing on the edge, arms spread, his laugh booming, creating a melody alongside the screams beneath them, the sirens making the perfect soundtrack. Kageyama wonders if he is capable of doing it, if he would jump off with that smile on his face, if he would do it while he’s watching.

Kageyama thinks he would. But just to be sure, he stumbles towards the figure, he sees Hinata’s eyes twinkling at him as he stands in front of him.

He’s breathing again.

Then he isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes, I pretty much abandoned my bokuaka fic but I've been under a writer's block, I might continue it, but I also maybe won't because I'll be starting college next month so idk.
> 
> Please enjoy and comment!


End file.
